Finding pairings
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: Okay, so you are wondering what this is about right? Well, lets just say... Danny Finds Fanfiction... and well, the rest is for you see. Hehehe Chapter 2 Pitch Pearl (Part 1)
1. Pompous Pep

**Danny finally found free time between ghost hunting and homework, so he had decided to surf the web, however, he finds a sight called FanFiction, he notices something when he looked through the 'Cartoon section' and saw his ghostly alter ego's name, so he clicked on it, and was shocked that he had seen list of PEOPLE He knew, and along with ghosts. However, when he clicked K- M, being as dense and clueless, he doesn't realize what they really mean. And some SHOCKING 'stories' pop up, making him FREAK.**

* * *

Danny blinks as he reads summaries of some fanfictions, however, a few of them seem interesting to him, so he clicks on one, in the summery, the words 'Pompous Pep' can be read. Danny not knowing what it even is, starts to read it. About twenty minutes later, he starts to get confused when he reads the following sentence: _Vlad grins at Danny as he pins Danny to the wall, kissing Danny on the lips softly as his free hand travels lower and lower to Danny's pants, Danny softly moans in the kiss, that soon starts to get heated, more wanting, lustful._

Danny's face turns bright red, and he profusely screams like a little girl slamming his laptop's lid closed, and profusely throwing said laptop across the room, curling into a ball under his bed. Mumbling 'I did not read it... I did not read it' Along with 'Never again... no Pompous Pep... never again...' and 'Kill it... burn it... just keep it away!'

Danny didn't sleep at all that night...

* * *

Danny looks left and right, bags under his eyes, blood shot eyes, and messier than normal hair... To be honest, it looks like he went to a one way trip to hell, and fought the devil to get his ass outta there... Clothing wrinkled messy as well, Tucker and Sam exchanged a worrying glance in-between them as Danny takes cautious steps around every corner, as if he's scared that something... or someone is going to pop out of a crack or something and attack him.

That's when his ghost sense goes off, that's when a chuckle rings out from behind Danny, one that Danny knows very well, Danny jumps, almost screaming. Bwhind him stands Vlad, in his ghost form, grinning at Danny, that, is when Danny lts out a scream hiding behind Tucker and Sam, shivering.

"Get Away! Don't touch me! Pedo bear! Keep him away Sam! Keep him AWAYYY! HE'S GONNA RAPE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Screaming at the top of his lounges, out loud, Sam and Tucker, along with Vlad blinks, and stares at Danny, wondering if he flipped his lid or used the Dream Catcher.

"What? Now why would I do that Little Badger?" Danny shrinks away, panicked, forgetting he has ghost powers, Danny backs away from Sam and tucker, and does one very uncharacteristic thing... Pushing Tucker forward into Vlad, as if he were a meat shield, and runs like a bat out of hell, leaving a disgruntled Vlad, Tucker and Sam.

* * *

**Alright, so some of you guys are wondering... why did I post this? Easy, I wanted to make a mock fanfiction, where Danny finds FanFiction, and finds stories of him paired to people he knows and such, chapter 1 - Pompous Pep - complete**

**So, Suggest pairing you want to make the next chapter have, reminder, I'm typing up the T + parts out of my OWN mind, I can make it dirty and shit, trust me... I can write dirty when I want, Hell, Just to laugh, I might make a one-shot rated M for randomness! A companion fic, the Pompous Pep Danny read, I can type that up is you want? XDDDD**

**See you guys next time, Review for more chapters, I'm serious!**


	2. Pitch Pearl Part 1

***coughs awkwardly* .. w-wow... I never realized just how.. how many people followed this horrid crack filled thing just from chapter one... *sweats a bit before smiling happily* ... I went through the reviews, and I was so surprised when I saw people who I actually look up to , had reviewed to this. I was so surprised because of how old this is, and how poorly written I had done it. **

**But, I'm happy with all the feedback.. the concern, and pairing suggestions.. Which lead to me updating it with a sneak peak of a fanfiction I was actually going to make, yes.. A fanfiction, within a fanfiction, that is inside of a fanfiction website on this fanfiction... at least I'm a bit interesting? *sweat drops and smiles a bit***

**So I'll be honest... Whenever I see how much people really love my stories, and review... It makes me want to actually write more, and it makes me feel.. well.. happy with what I'm doing. And so.. I give this chapter to you guys.**

* * *

Why was he doing this?

That was a question Danny Fenton asked himself a lot recently as he looks at the website, shuddering from the last time he had gotten on the damn thing- Pompous Pep… he shudders even more, he was still seeing a psychiatrist over that incident.

Danny gulps a bit as he silently scrolls down the website, shuddering some more as he notices more pompous pep. As he was scrolling down the website from hell, he notices one that catches his eye, it had the pairing name 'Pitch Pearl'

He wouldn't be too stupid to click the link to the story Aptly named My Ghost would he?

Danny clicks on the link… I suppose the boy would be.

He was slowly reading through it, ready to throw the laptop across the room at the first sign of ANY bullshit that his mentality wouldn't take anymore.

As he read, he realizes something.

He himself was fully in it, no, not Phantom.. But Fenton… Danny shivers, how would his human alias be inside this story on a website of all things…

Danny stares back at the fanfiction, before going back to reading it from the start yet again due to losing his place in the fanfiction.

_It was nearly dark out as he walked down through Amity Park without a coat._

_You see, Danny Fenton yet again had enough of Christmas with the constant arguing between his parents on if Santa existed or not, the same fucking thing every god damned year._

_Danny sighs deeply, a soft puff of air leaving his mouth as he did so, every year was the same, every day was basically the same as well, wake up early, fight with his sister on who gets to use the shower first, get to school late from losing the fight yet again, miss lunch from being shoved in the trash or taped to the toilet, argue with the seemingly know it all named Samantha Mansion, have a few awkward conversations with Tucker Foley over some new piece of technology, get home, have a snack before having to destroy a radioactive dinner that his parents made using ectoplasm of all stupid things, due to them not being smart enough to figure out that the ectoplasm is what made the damn food come alive in the first place._

_Do his homework, then watch the news for anything new about the local ghost boy named Danny Phantom._

Danny blinks at this, frowning… he and Phantom weren't one person…? Sam and tucker weren't his friends? The frown grows a bit more as he goes back to reading.

_So, yet again, it was the holiday season that left Danny irritated with his family, and without any way to vent and without a friend to even talk to._

_As Danny was angrily ranting to himself in his mind, he never noticed the person following him with a sharp knife in their hand, he never noticed it until it was too late._

_The person had slammed Danny into the wall, the knife roughly pressed against Danny's jugular.._

_"Give me all of your shit before I cut you." the man's breath had smelled like beer, which had made the teen cringe as the smell brutally assaulted his nose._

Danny blinks as he hits the end of the page… and he stares at where it should have said next chapter….. The story hadn't even been updated?!

Danny takes a deep breath before silently closing the laptop lid…

He'll just have to look at it later to see if it would update, he still couldn't understand what Pitch Pearl was.. Obviously it was possibly a slow burn? Danny sighs a bit… He would check to see what else that website from hell would offer after school tomorrow.

* * *

***blank look*... So... *shuffles feet8... um.. Yeah... My Ghost, was originally going to become a fanfiction.. but.. I somewhat scrapped the idea. u.u There for, it ends up here bwhaha**


End file.
